Commonalities
by OPYKJ
Summary: Funny snippets about a universe where Janeway, Carter, Chakotay and O'Neill are trying to work together.
1. Chapter 1

**Commonalities**

Just playing with the characters and see how they would behave when working together.

* * *

_If Janeway had been recruited instead of Carter. _

Janeway (boldly going where no woman has gone before): "I'm in charge here."

O'Neill: "Since when?"

Janeway to Hammond: "You told me I was to be the captain."

Hammond: "You are, Captain Janeway. And Colonel O'Neill will be your CO for the next ten years."

Janeway: "Over my dead body!"

O'Neill (clearly not impressed): "That can be arranged."

**_###_**

_Different rules apply in different universes. _

Janeway: "I know we are facing a slow and painful death by starvation, but we can't just give our technology to those aliens in exchange for food. It goes against the Prime Directive!"

O'Neill: "Carter, see what those aliens got to offer and give them whatever they want in exchange."

Jackson: "Janeway might have a point, Jack. We need to start thinking about the consequences."

O'Neill: "Wrong show."

**_###_**

_There's a lot of sciencing going on in both shows._

Janeway: "Gravimetric flux density is over two thousand percent. If I'm not mistaken, we're looking at a type four quantum singularity."

O'Neill: "Carter? Care to translate?"

Carter: "Black hole ahead, sir."

O'Neill: "Why didn't she say so in the first place?"

_Voyager__ \- Parallax._

**_###_**

_Men are not that different._

O'Neill: "I was marooned on a planet for three months. I thought I would never go back home, but there was this woman, and well…things happened."

Chakotay: "Same."

_SG1 - A Hundred Days_

_Voyager__ \- Resolutions._

**_###_**

_Although some characters can compete for attention._

Carter: "I blew up a sun."

Janeway: "That's nothing. I flew my ship into a binary pulsar."

Carter: "I ended up a Colonel."

Janeway: "I was made a Vice Admiral."

Carter: "I thought a Goa'uld had possessed me and I almost died."

Janeway: "An alien entity did possess me, and I died. Several times."

Carter: "I was made into a Replicator."

Janeway: "I let myself be assimilated by the Borg. Twice."

O'Neill: "Do you want a beer, Chakotay? This could take a while."

_SG1 – Exodus; In the Line of Duty; New Order Part 2_

_SGA – Lifeline Part 3_

_Voyager__ – Scientific Method; Coda; Unimatrix; Endgame_

* * *

Some of those musings were first posted on Tumblr. I'll add to them when the muse tickles.


	2. Chapter 2

_The truth _

O'Neill: Janeway, you stay behind when we go through the gate. You're just too—

Janeway: What?

Chakotay: Jack, no.

O'Neill: But, she's so...

Janeway: What?

Carter: Colonel. No.

O'Neill: Well, you know...

Janeway: What?

O'Neill: Short.

Chakotay: Nice knowing you, Jack.

**###**

_More sciencing_

O'Neill: Those lifts of yours...

Torres: The turbolifts?

O'Neill: Yeah, those. How come they go sideways? Ours nicely go up and down like one expects them to.

Torres: Metaverse folding.

O'Neill: Meta— what?

Torres: When two universes meet, the space continuum forms a pocket within which the inflation field collapses and negative entropy—

O'Neill: Forget I said anything.

Janeway: That was mean, B'Elanna.

Torres: He asked for it.

**###**

_Fashion sense_

B'Elanna: What's on your nose?

Tom: Sunglasses. Cool, no?

B'Elanna: You look like an idiot.

O'Neill: She's right. Give 'em back.

**###**

_Appreciation club_

O'Neill: Teal'c, Chakotay, you take the front. Daniel, you go and do what you usually do. Carter, Janeway... Where are you?

Janeway: Covering your six, Colonel. And I must say, we very much like it.

O'Neill: Oh, for crying out loud!

**###**

_Envy_

O'Neill: "I got to kiss the love of my life!"

Chakotay: "Lucky you."

O'Neill: "I had to resign first."

Chakotay: "Lucky you."

_SG1 - Window of Opportunity_

**###**

_Bonding_

O'Neill: Have a scotch. So, when are you going to tell her?

Chakotay: Can't. Protocols and all that. Smooth. You?

O'Neill: Got one too. Over-rated if you ask me.

Chakotay: I agree. When then?

O'Neill: Complicated.

Chakotay: Don't I know. Another?

O'Neill: Can't say I mind. What's your story?

Chakotay: Well, she makes the rules. Here you go.

O'Neill: The third glass's always the best. She doesn't, but it's all the same really.

Chakotay: Seven years. Never ends. Although this bottle has had it.

O'Neill: Kitchen cupboard to your left. Left. Your left. Careful the table. Don't tell me. Ten for me.

Chakotay: Ten years! Good stuff by the way.

O'Neill: Yeah. Not getting any younger here. Take it easy. D'you know how much that costs?

Chakotay: All right, take the bottle then. Thought seven was a record. By five I was ready to strangle her.

O'Neill: Strangle her? Try disappearing, shooting her, dying a few times. But no… Leave it in the room, she said.

Chakotay: A room? We left it on a planet forty thousand light years away. Not fair.

O'Neill: Nope. Bottle's empty.

Kathryn: Are you two drunk?

Sam: I hate when they do that.

**###**

_Inventive writing _

Tuvok: Indeed.

Teal'c: Indeed.

**###**

_Cultural exchange_

Jackson: There was this planet where the women were treated like chattels. Sam got kidnapped, and then sold. She had to fight one of the chiefs to gain her freedom. It was fascinating.

Chakotay: Sounds horrible. What were you three doing during that time?

Jackson: Just watching really. Can't mess with another culture. We were guests of the older chief, ate his food, slept under his tent. We had to follow his lead.

Chakotay: Your team mate got kidnapped, sold, got into a fight to the death, and you did nothing?

Jackson: What would you have done? Your captain seems to be all for respecting other cultures too.

Chakotay: She would have phasered them all to start with.

O'Neill: I like her style.

_SG1 - Emancipation_

**###**

_Speeches_

Janeway: We're alone in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We have already made some friends here, and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face, but one thing is clear. Both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew. A Starfleet crew. And as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant, we'll continue to follow our directive to seek out new worlds and explore space. But our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds, it would take seventy-five years to reach the Federation, but I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We'll be looking for her, and we'll be looking for wormholes, spatial rifts, or new technologies to help us. Somewhere along this journey, we'll find a way back. Mister Paris, set a course for home.

O'Neill: Carter, dial us home.

_Voyager__ – Caretaker_

_SG1 – Tin Man_

**###**

_Origins_

O'Neill: The first time I saw her, she challenged me to an arm wrestle. I fell in love right then.

Chakotay: The first time I saw her, I had a phaser in my hand. She put the fear of god in me.

_Voyager__ – Caretaker_

_SG1 – Children of the Gods_

**###**

_Basics_

O'Neill: What are you doing, Chakotay?

Chakotay: Can't use our phasers, so those sticks will have to do. Will take me a while. I might need some hair too.

O'Neill: Carter, show him how it's done, or we'll still be here tomorrow.

Carter: It's called a magnesium fire starter. You scrape off a small pile of magnesium, use the flint to shoot a few sparks at it, and you've got a fire going in ten seconds.

Chakotay: Kathryn, stop laughing!

Janeway: Sorry, can't help it!

_Voyager – Basics_


End file.
